Lets Just Keep This Between Us
by StaveryGirl
Summary: Ally and Austin don't exactly see eye-to-eye, but no one really knows why. When their bestfriends begin dating eachother, the two instantly become third wheels and are forced to spend time with eachother. But Austin begins to develop feelings for Ally after finding out she's a music lover. Will Ally ever feel the same way? Rated T just to be safe! *Auslly and Trez*
1. Enemies & Equations

**Hey, this is my first A&A fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it! I'm a beginner at writing, so bare with me through this. There is going to be tons of Auslly in future chapters. So don't worry. To those of you who follow/favorite and leave reviews I'd like to thank you for your support. Constructive critism appreciated, I want as much advice as possible in order to become a better author!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally nor the original characters, but in some future chapter there may be my OC's. I am not associated with Austin & Ally in any way, and I do not have anything to do with the songs that appear in my fanfic.**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

"I know you're mad, but this is my decision." I listened to my best friend Trish rant for two whole hours about her new boyfriend: Dez. It was quite unpredictable for this to happen considering the times when Trish would make fun of Dez, but that could've easily been a way to hide her feelings for him.

No, I wasn't angry about the two being together and all, it was Dez's friend Austin who I despised.

Trish and I used to always keep a long distance away from them because she knew Austin and I never got along. But now that Trish and Dez were dating Austin would be wherever Dez went and I would be wherever Trish went, and of course Trish and Dez will go everywhere with eachother and that would leave me to travel in the back of the group with my one and only enemy.

I really hated to dislike people, but Austin was someone I couldn't ever stand! He's just so childish and selfish, and no matter how many times I remind him that there's no food allowed in any areas of the school besides the cafeteria; he still brings candy in the classroom!

"ALLY!" Trish's yell interupted my thoughts and I accidently let out a loud scream as if I were about to be murdered. Trish laughed at my response and replied, "You zoned out.. Again!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Thanks for reminding me, like I didn't know that!"

Phew, good thing we were just in Sonic Boom alone. If customers were in here at this moment I'm pretty sure they'd find me disturbing and leave immidiently.

"What's wrong Ally? You never usually act up like this," Trish said, noticing how much I worried about having to be around Austin. We both sat down on the couch and I explained the entire thing to her.

"It'll be fine Ally, trust me." She assured me. "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to. You'll always have me, BFF's forever?" She held out her pinkie in promise. I nodded and crossed my pinkie with hers for a split second before pulling away.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Trish's phone went off. I waited as she looked at the text, then she spoke. "Dez wants all of us to go to a movie tomorrow after school, are you fine with that?"

I thought to myself for a second. Oh great, of course! All of us means that Austin will go too. "Uh, I guess s-"

"Great!" Trish said, cutting me off and pulled me in for a quick hug. When she released she suddenly remembered something. "Oh... I have to get back to work. I started my lunch break yesterday..."

Trish quickly walked out of Sonic Boom, and I watched her go knowing that she'd come back very soon; bringing news that she has been fired. I smiled at the thought, that was classic Trish for you!

Something still bothered me though... Austin. I barely even understood why we always had to ague, and if you asked me why I disliked him so much I wouldn't even be able to answer. Sometimes I just ask myself 'Why? Why can't we get along?' I shrugged, supposing that it's because Austin never would give us a chance as friends.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I couldn't pay much attention during class today. Last night I pulled an all nighter with my best friend Dez at his house. We spent the entire night watching Zalien movies and eating pizza. Dez even did this wierd yet funny dance while singing 'I'm eating pizza! I-I'm eating pizza!' it was halarious!

Afterwards he helped me as we tried to write a song again. All my songs end up terrible though, I don't even know why I try. I just wish that I was gifted with the ability to think of rhymes non-stop, if you know what I mean.

"Mr. Moon!" I heard the teacher, Mr. Conley shout my name and I lifted my head from my desk. God I nearly fell asleep!

"What is he answer to this equation?" I immidiently felt the room getting hotter. "Uh, X=13?" I quickly guessed, wanting to end this misery as soon as possible.

"That answer is inccorect," Mr. Conley said while I spotted Ally Dawson rolling her eyes across from me. "The answer is X=2,450.42"

"Correct!" Ally nodded as the teacher had approved of the answer. Great. Not only have I embarassed myself, but I have let the know-it-all Ally have the satisfaction that she believes she deserves.

If only I haven't stayed up all night, I would've got that easily!

The bell rang and everyone in the room scattered faster than lighting. I slowly got up from my seat and made my way toward the door when I heard a voice behind me. "Here, don't forget this." It was Ally who had handed me a tiny purple slip. I looked at the small piece of paper which said:

Austin Moon has earned himself detention for sleeping during class.

Great, just great. How could this day get any worst? Ally was Vice President of Marino High School; she was allowed to give students detention slips. This would be the first time I'd ever recieved one, yes, I usually get fine grades and pay attention in class.

Today was just not my day.

I walked to my locker, knowing that I'd be late to the movies later on. Dez would understand though, he was never the type to get angry. In fact most would say he has the mind and heart of a six-year old, even I sometimes believe that is totally true!

There was just one thing left on my mind. I'd have to see my enemy once again, and we never have seen eye-to-eye.

* * *

**Ugh, this is so short! I plan on making the next chapter longer. I'm going camping and won't be able to update until sometime next week. Review, favoite, follow! See you guys in a week or so! :)**


	2. Wrong Ways & Wierd Feelings

**Hey guys, I finally got this really long chapter finished! I appeciate all the reviews/favorites/follows I got, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

**WARNING: Contains extreme Auslly moments. The feels will attack and get you!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally nor the original characters, but in some future chapter there may be my OC's. I am not associated with Austin & Ally in any way, and I do not have anything to do with the songs that appear in my fanfic.**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

We were all walking on the sidewalk; planning to make it to the movies soon. We weren't actually sure what movie we were planning to see and were just going to see which ones were playing once we got there.

I followed along, trying not to complain about Austin who appeared to be looking at all the signs as if he were searching for a specific street.

Trish and Dez were just the slightest ahead, and they were chatting about Zaliens 8 coming out soon.

I never really enjoyed watching horror movies, so I wasn't planning on going no matter how much Trish begged me. Plus, she was probably going to go with Dez.

"I know a shortcut from here." Austin pointed out as he came to a stop.

Trish nodded and looked at me as if she was wanting me to do something. "Ally," she started to speak. "Why don't you go with Austin while Dez and I go the long way alone."

Oh great. They want to be alone.

I quickly replied "But I re-"

"JUST GO!" Trish cut me off. "Man, I love yelling."

I caught my breath after being nearly scared to death by best friend's sudden anger.

"Okay, okay!" I said then followed Austin down the street.

Austin seemed to know where he was going for a while, but when he haulted with a confused look on his face; I became concerned.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, but there was no answer. "Don't tell me that we're lost!"

Austin shook his head. "Er-uh no way!" He said laughing a little. "I don't get lost. But I can't remember the rest of the way..."

"So... We're lost?" I grew fristrated. How could someone say they know the way, but really they have no clue where they're going!?

"If that's what you call it, then yeah. We're lost." He took quick glances all around, and I watched his face light up. "Wait! I know where we are. My house is only a mile or two away!"

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. Trish and Dez were probably almost there, and Austin led me to his neighborhood!

Austin looked over at me. "You look really mad at me right now, but I'll fix it. How about I call Dez and tell him everything!"

I waited as Austin was on the phone. Once he hung up I let out a sigh. "So, what now?" I asked.

"Well we're just all going to my house to hang out now since there's no way we'll get to the movies and watch a show, then get back before ten o'clock." Austin said and he began to lead the way again.

I wasn't even sure if I should follow him again. I really just wanted to go home now, but there was no use in trying to get out of this.

Once we reached Austin's house Austin went into his bedroom while I wandered around. I've never been to his house. The only other house besides mine that I've been to where someone from school lived was Trish's.

I was in the kitchen when I heard sweet sounds of a guitar. I stopped, wondering where the noise was coming from. I really loved music, and I was determined to find where this was coming from. Whoever was playing it sounded extremely good!

It was then that I realized that it was coming from upstairs. I quickly headed up and stood at Austin's door to hear him playing. His door was opened a crack, and I peered through it.

Austin was sitting on his bed, strumming a black guitar.

It was only a few seconds later when he spotted me and rolled his eyes. "Ally, why are you spying on me?" He asked.

I shrugged and walked in. "I just heard someone playing a really catchy tune, and so I decided to find the source." I said. "I really love music."

Austin looked at me; suprised. "Really? Music is my life!"

"Mine too!" I exclaimed while nodding solemnly. "I write songs! Well on the piano-I've never learned to play the guitar." I admitted.

"It's easy." Austin said as he took the guitar strap off and offered me to sit down on his bed. "I'll teach you!" He handed me the guitar so quickly as if he was really that eager for me to learn. It began to get me wondering why he cared so much.

Austin sat behind me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me, trying to position my hands to where they were supposed to go.

It was the wierdest feeling I have ever felt, yet I kind of liked it. It felt like electricity; I was unsure of what was happening but it was all too fast.

For the first time I actually saw a smile form on Austin's face as I looked up at him. We stayed there frozen and staring into eachothers' eyes for what seemd like eternity.

That's when the door open and we quickly broke apart to see Trish and Dez walk in.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"Hey g-guys," Dez said as he saw a glance of me and Ally. "What's going on here?" Trish stared at us as well. "Er-yeah. Are we interupting something here?" She asked, folding her arms.

"NO!" Ally and I both shouted in sync and exchanged quick nervous glances. "Okaaaay," Trish muttered stretching the a. "So, what do we plan on doing?" I licked my lips before suggesting to go to my basement and watch a movie. Everyone agreed and we all headed downstairs.

In my basement Ally sat on the recliner, I took my place on the couch on the opposite side of the room, and Trish and Dez wanted to be on the floor for some odd reason.

During the movie Ally and I kept glancing at eachother. It was extra wierd because we would look at the same time, then turn away at the same time. Everytime it happened I basically got chills all through my body, what was going on between us?

I couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling the same way. Probably not! I told myself. It's probably just I phase I'm going through... That's all.

When the film ended I stretched and let out a yawn, knowing that the night was growing late and it was probably time for everyone to go back to their own homes.

Well atleast that was the plan... Until Trish and Dez wanted all four of us to have a sleepover party. I just went along with it and we all asked our parents. Ally seemed the least bit interested in staying the night, but she called up her dad anyway.

Once we got a yes from every single one of our parents we decided to play a game.

"This is going to be so fun!" Trish said as we set up the game 'Sorry'. Sometimes I wonder why it's even called sorry. When someone gets a sorry, they're never sorry about it. They're always just like 'Oh yeah, I got a sorry! Take that suckers! Move back to start while I take your place and win you loser!'

Okay, so that sounds somewhat harsh, but it's just how people are when games get really comptetive. Even I sometimes get that way... Okay, maybe all the time.

After we began playing for a while it turned out that Dez was in the lead. The worst part was that he didn't even know how to play! Wierd huh? We tried explaining it to him, but he kept asking things about magical talking fish and evil flowers... So we just gave up on him.

It was my turn and I drew a five card from the pile. I moved my little yellow piece five spaces ahead of what it was on recently.

"You moved more than five spaces," Ally pointed out. I looked back down at the board and shook my head. "No, I'm pretty sure I know how to count." Ally started to get annoyed and impatient with me.

"Well why don't we just let everyone move as many spaces as they want, because apparently it doesn't matter! Everyone thinks they can just run things pass me withiut asking, and I'm sick of it!" Before I knew it she stormed upstairs.

Dez squinted his eyes in confusion. "What was that all about?" Trish simply shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "If you ask me, she's been acting up like this for quite some time now."

The two began to stare at me as if I were the problem. I glanced back down at the game board and re-counted the spaces that I have moved. "Oh... I guess I did move more than five spaces." Now Dez and Trish were giving me 'the look'.

"Okay fine. I'll go talk to her!" I said then jumped to my feet and raced up the stairs in search of Ally. I ended up finding her in front of the front door of my house. She was putting her jacket on and I instantly began to question her.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I asked, looking through the window and noticing the rain falling from outside. Ally zipped up the zipper on her jacket and grabbed the doornob. "Leaving," she said as she opened up the door and walked right out.

There's no possible way she is going to walk all the way to her house in that rain! Sure her house wasn't too far from here, probably only a block or two away, but still I wasn't going to let her go outside with the freezing rain.

I would never admit that I was concerned for her, not in a million years! But something inside of me felt as if I cared for her, deep down into the core of my heart. I knew I had to do something.

Without thinking I quickly grabbed her hand and gripped onto it tightly, pulling her back inside before she could go any further. "Look," I said; now locking my other hand with her's. "I know it's hard for us to even stand eachother. But now that things are different, I'm going to try my hardest to get along with you no matter what happens because our friends need us to do this more than ever!"

Ally appeared to look suprised, shocked even. She didn't seem to mind the way my hands held her's and she just kept it there, and our eyes met again. I leaned in and she began to do the same.

Soon enough our faces were only a few inches apart, but it all stopped when Ally spoke. "I think we should go tell Trish and Dez that I've decided to stay." I nodded and we both backed away and let out sighs.

I made my way downstairs with Ally following me and we shared the news with our friends. "So we're going to try, just for the sake of both of you." Ally finished, and I nodded in agreement. We were trying for the sake of them, atleast that's how Ally sees it. But now I realized that it's more than just that.

* * *

**Okay so Austin just sort of realized his feelings for her... This should be interesting. Like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts! Review/Favorite/Follow and I'll get all the inspiration and ideas to write the next chapter. Thanks! :)**


	3. Sensations & Secret Partnerships

**I got a little less reviews last chapter than I was expecting, but that's fine because we're only to the 3rd chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and I'm trying to improve my writing skills. I have big plans for this fanfic and I hope that you guys like them! Here we are with the biggest chapter yet!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally nor the original characters, but in some future chapter there may be my OC's. I am not associated with Austin & Ally in any way, and I do not have anything to do with the songs that appear in my fanfic.**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

Last night was a blur. The last thing I could remember was me and Ally agreeing to stop fighting. And that I may have developed the tiniest crush on her... Okay, so maybe it was bigger than tiny, so what. It's not like she'll ever be into me, right? I'm just so confused!

I stretched my arms out and opened my eyes to see Ally and Trish were still asleep on the couch while Dez was crashed out under the side table. How did he even fit under there?

I was laying on the floor right in front of the couch, trying to think about how I even ended up here. That's when the memories hit me like lightning.

Last night was an okay night, but we stayed up until 3:00 AM. We made massive ice cream sundays and watched Dez have the longest, most bizzar brainfreeze ever!

After that we went back to my basement and basically laughed ourselves to death. My parents literally came down and yelled at us to be quiet... But that only led to more laughing.

I'd have to admit, it was a blast! Although I still couldn't quite remember how we all ended up falling asleep.

I got up on my feet and walked upstairs into my room. My room was usually a messy disaster, but comparing to downstairs it looked like the cleanest place I've ever laid eyes on!

I grabbed a guitar and sat on my bed to begin playing it.

"I need a song it can't be too long," I sang and ran my fingers over the strings again. "Song song song song song song song song song song." I let out a sigh. This is hopeless! I must be the worst songwriter to ever exsist!

I heard laughing coming from the other side of my door, and the laugh was too easy to identify. "Ally, I know you're out there!" I yelled. "Busted!" I heard her say as she opened the door and came in.

"That was probably the worst song I have ever heard," she pointed out and I gave her a competitive glance. "Okay, I'd like to see you do better!"

Ally rolled her eyes in a playful manner before taking a seat on the bench of the piano. "I'm just making this up on the spot, be prepare to have your mind blown." She warned before she began to play.

_They wanna know, know, know_  
_Your name, name, name_  
_They want the girl, girl, girl_  
_With game, game, game_

My eyes widened as a continued to watch her play the piano and listen to her voice. I guess most would say that I was staring at her, and if you ask I'd probably disagree.

_And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take_

I clapped and came to a conclusion that this song was actually really good, it beat mine by a landslide!

"So," Ally said as she turned to face me. "What'd ya think?"

I still was in shock of how someone could even make up that without thinking, she just blurted it all out! "It was really good! But I suggest that you make it more upbeat and have fun with it!"

I took a seat next to her and repeated her song but changed the tune so that it seemed even more catchy.

As I finished Ally nodded and we kept playing it over and over again, rocking out and having fun. We both agreed that this song was a good one, and that we should continue to work on it.

After about an hour we had an entire first verse and the chorus completed. We then combined the two together and played what we had completed so far:

_Flip a switch  
Turn on the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done  
Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know  
You got 'em number one  
Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's comin' down to you right now_

We deeply got into the lyrics, then the chorus came.

_They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take_

"This is going great!" Ally exclaimed and I smiled. "Yeah, I agreed. When we were about to write some more lyrics I smelled something familiar and delicious.

Pancakes.

As soon as I smelled it I rushed downstairs to find that Dez was flipping pancakes with a spatula. Dez was a good cook, his baking skills was almost as good as his talent with electronics.

Me, being the pancake lover that I was, hurried to take a seat at the table. Trish was already sitting down reading a magazine, waiting for breakfast to finish cooking.

Ally came down and joined us by the time Dez had served the food. We all began to dig into our food as if we haven't eaten anything in days.

"So, what we you guys doing up in Austin's room?" Trish asked. I exchanged glances with Ally and quickly replied. "We were just playing random tunes the piano."

I gave Ally a wink to signify that we should keep the song writing thing to ourselves until it was finished. Ally nodded back in reply, and we all went back to finishing our pancakes.

Ally and I immidiently went back upstairs to try and finish the song. We were in there for what seemed like hours, but we weren't completely sure how long because we lost track of time.

We were surprised that Dez and Trish never came in the room to even see what we had been working on, but we did take a few breaks every now and then for snacks and drinks.

After a long day of hard work we had finally finished the song.

_Flip a switch  
Turn on the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done  
Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know  
You got 'em number one  
Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take  
Yeah, yeah!  
This could be an overnight sensation  
You and me tearin' up the floor  
Let it go, this party's up to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take  
Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take  
Make 'em do a double take  
Uh  
Come on!_

_They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take  
Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take_

We finished singing and raised our hands in the air, shouting in happiness. We then stood up, and I wasn't sure what made us do it or what was going through our minds, but we rushed into a hug.

It was the first time we've ever hugged, and I savored every second of it. After we pulled apart it grew really quiet, as we just stood there side by side.

"Er-lets go show Trish and Dez now!" Ally suggested and I agreed. We called them up there to show them, and I played the song by myself.

Once I had finished Dez and Trish smiled and clapped, but my attention was towards Ally who was cheering "WHOO!" As if we were at a concert. "Wow, now I finally have something to make a video of," Dez said and we did our special what-up handshake. "I can't believe you actually wrote that song all by yourself, good job buddy!"

Ally stood up and began to speak. "Well actua-" but Trish cut her off. "Yeah, and it's one of the most catchiest songs I have ever heard!"

I was about to say something but the two left quickly, and Ally looked at me with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "It's fine," she said. "You can take all the credit anyway, it's not like I'm going to be able to perform it anyway, with my stage fright and all!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, knowing that she really wasn't okay with it by the way she was looking at me. But she still objected. "Yeah, positive." Then she quickly changed the subject. "I have to go home now, I need some sleep before having to work in the store tomorrow."

I instantly knew that she was making an excuse to leave. It was no use to argue with her, so I just watched her leave, wondering if I should even take the song as my own.

Something inside me said that it was fine because she said she has stage fright so she wouldn't be able to perform anyway, but something else told me that I shouldn't take the song and let her have recognition.

Man, I never would've guessed that I would get in an argument with myself over Ally.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

It's been two days since Austin and I wrote Double Take. Dez shot a video of it, and now he's an overnight sensation. Just one video is all it took to make his-my-our song a hit.

Lets just say that I wasn't taking it all that well. I was on the couch in my private practice room with my phone. I continued to hit replay on the video, I probably listened to it more than ten times now!

I was debating with myself on whether I was replaying it because I basically wrote it, or I liked Dez's video style, or possibly because it was just so darn catchy!

I went with the third reason. Today I just felt like some kind of obsessed fangirl, although I was mad at Austin. He didn't even argue back when I wouldn't let him give me credit. Did I miss our arguments? I thought it was crazy, but it kind of made sense.

We use to always argue because it was our thing, but now that we get along it didn't feel the same being around him.

I heard my phone go off and switched from the internet to my texts. I went to my new message and read it.

**TO: Ally, Dez, Trish  
FROM: Austin**

**Come down to the Mall stage at 7:30 tonight to see me perform Double Take live for the first time! (And if you're reading this Ally, come a little earlier, we need to talk)**

Oh great, he's playing the 'We Need To Talk' card. That's never a good sign. I groaned and layed down on my back, placing my hands on my chest. I was really hoping to just stay home tonight, but I knew that I probably should just go.

I grabbed my purse and checked the time on my phone (it was 6:30) then I slid it into my pocket and walked out of the practice room.

As I walked down the stairs and headed toward the doors to Sonic Boom, my dad asked, "Where are you going?" I stopped and turned to face him. "Just down to the Mall stage with my friends." I answered and he nodded. "Okay, come straight home after."

I then got out of Sonic Boom, and it didn't take too long to get there. Once I arrived Austin spotted me and pulled me aside backstage. "Okay, we need to keep it down." He whispered as if he were hiding something. "Why?" I asked, curious to what he was up to.

"Just because," Austin answered in a soft voice. "Look, I know that you've been purposely trying to avoid me all day, and I get it. But you can't stay mad at me forever when you gave me permission to take the song for myself."

Austin kept silent for a few seconds to let me process all this before continuing. "I just don't want to go back to hating eachother again, for many reaso-" "Is there a point to this?" I asked, interupting him.

"Yeah," Austin muttered. "I guess that I'm just trying to say that I want you to be my-"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence he was called on stage to perform. He quickly jumped on stage, leaving me to think about what he was about to say.

Was he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? Date to somewhere? Or possibly just his friend? There were so many possibilities, and I hoped that he just wanted us to be friends.

"What's up everybody!?" I heard Austin yell and everyone began cheering. I hurried to join Trish and Dez who were right in front of the stage. "I'm here to sing my song Double Take!" His words pricked me like thorns when he mentioned Double Take being 'his' song.

He began to sing the lyrics of his-my-our song, and I'd have to admit, I felt stupid for letting him get all the credit. Now all that was on my mind was what he was going to say. I couldn't get it out of my head, I needed to know!

In the time that the song was sung I became more anxious to what Austin had to tell me. When it was over I immidiently ran backstage while everyone was clapping. "Thank you!" Austin shouted to the crowd before joining me backstage.

"So what was it that you were going to say?" I asked, my foot thumping on the ground impatiently. Austin looked confused for a minute, but then it came to him. "Oh yeah! Ally, I-I want you to be my secret music partner."

I was shocked, this was the one thing I never even thought he would consider asking me. "Oh, so you just want me to write you more songs for you to take the credit for? Yeah, that sounds fair!" Austin seemed taken aback by my response. "Well I can't write songs, and if I don't continue to get new ones out there I'll lose my fame! And if I admit that I'm not the one really writing the songs, I'd be so embarassed!"

He quickly clutched my hands. "Please, Ally! Please!" I let out a deep sigh, knowing that there was no use in arguing. "Fine, I will be your partner. But lets just keep this between us until I conquer my stage fright."

Austin let go of his grip on my hands and threw his arms in the air. "YES!" He yelled and forced me into a fast hug. Once he released he swiftly ran to Dez who congratulated him on a great performance.

I slowly walked closer, and closer, and closer. Soon enough I could already tell that he was struggling to not tell Dez what we had agreed to keep a secret. I then knew that it was going to be far too hard to not tell Trish, and if she found out for herself, she may never forgive me.

"Hey Ally!" I was startled by the sudden voice behind me and I almost screamed. It was Trish who began to laugh at how scared I was for a second. "Trish, that was not funny!" I said angrily and folded my arms. "Sorry," Trish giggled. "I couldn't help it, with you zoning out like that!"

A guilty feeling pierced my stomach and I found it hard to speak to her. "S-so, what do you plan on d-doing tomorrow after school?" I tried to make it less obvious so that she wouldn't suspect a thing, but I had failed. "Ally, what's going on?" She asked.

**Er, what do I do? What am I supposed to say?**  
Just play it off cool, go with the flow.

**But I hate lying to her!**  
But you can't turn against the promise you had made with Austin.

**Then what am I supposed to do!?**  
Just stop arguing with yourself already and follow your heart!

**Follow my heart? But what does my heart desire?**  
You're about to find out based on what you tell her right now!

**Wait-what?**

"Tell me what you're hiding, we're best friends, we're supposed to tell eachother everything!" Trish demanded. I opened my mouth to speak, not thinking about what I was going to say, just letting my heart decide. "I wasn't planning on telling you this yet but my mom was planning on coming back from Africa for Christmas. I know that December is like seven months away but she already planned to come the last week of November."

Yeah, so I kind of lied. It was true, my mom was coming at that time and I hadn't told Trish, but still... I felt really bad for not telling her the biggest secret I've kept from her yet. Gosh, I was Austin's partner for only a few minutes and I already couldn't handle it.

"Really? That's great news Ally!" She exclaimed, actually believing it. I nodded. "Yep, great!" I said, laughing in between the two words. "Well, got to go!" I got out of the mall quickly and walked to my house.

On the entire way there was endless arguing with myself on whether I really wanted to keep our partnership a secret. I really wanted the credit more than anything, but I knew that if I told people could ask to interview me, fans would want to hear me sing, and other crazy things that go against my stage fright.

Oh Ally, what have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

**Secret partnership... Seem interesting? There are many other secrets these two keep throughout the story. Tell me what other things you'll think they'll hide and why. Leave these in the reviews! Don't forget to favorite/follow as well! And should I put this story in others' POVs or just Austin and Ally's? Send me your thoughts!**


	4. Risks & Reveals

**I apologize for such the long wait, but now that school is out I'll have more time to update! This chapter isn't that big, lets call it normal sized. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally nor the original characters, but in some future chapter there may be my OC's. I am not associated with Austin & Ally in any way, and I do not have anything to do with the songs that appear in my fanfic.**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

As the weeks flew by I grew closer to Austin, but further away from Trish. I honestly don't know why we haven't been hanging out as much anymore, I guess we were just too busy.

It was after school and Austin and I were on our way to Austin's house to work on a new song. We would go to Sonic Boom, but I knew that my dad would have me take over the store and I didn't feel like working today.

Our parents knew about our secret partnership and friendship, we just decided to tell them and they agreed to keep it a secret. Kind of odd though, usually your parents would never let you lie!

While on our way, Austin was on his phone, and I couldn't help but try to peek at what he was doing. As soon as he noticed that I was looking at his screen he pressed his phone towards his chest.

"Alls, don't you dare go looking at my phone. I can always peek into your songbook if I wanted to!" He snapped at me. "Hey," I said, smirking. "You know that's different."

Austin shook his head and I quickly grabbed the phone and took it away from his hands. "Hey!" I heard him shout, though I ignored it and let out a laugh while reading his texts.

I looked up at the top of the screen where it displayed the name of the person he was texting. The words spelled out 'Lacey Hazelle', a girl that I've been trying to set Austin up on a date with for a while now. Last week we were pretending to argue and I pushed him into Lacey on purpose so that she would drop her books and he helped her pick them up. Afterwards he just about killed me, but now we just laugh about that day.

I turned to Austin and said, "Ooh, I knew my match-maker plan would work!" I said in a jokingly way. Austin shook his head. "No it didn't, Lacey is just my friend." He whispered quietly.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "A friend who is number 2 on speed-dial!" Austin's eyes widened. "How did you know that she is number 2!?" He asked.

"I didn't, until now," I replied. "So if Dez is number 1, Lacey is number 2, your mom is number 3, and your dad is number 4, then what number am I?" I always happen to wonder what number I am put on someone's speed-dial.

It took no time at all for Austin to answer. "0," he said. I nudged his shouler with my elbow. "0? You are the first person I know who uses the 0 on speed-dail!" I began to laugh even harder as I scrolled through more texts.

Austin seemed even more annoyed now, yet he began to let out small laughs. "Give me back my phone, you!" He yelled in a playful way and picked me up by the waist; soon enough my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. I screeched for him to let go and my grip on the phone loosened and Austin grabbed it before it slipepd out of my hand, then he put me down.

We walked silently for the rest of the way. Once we arrived at Austin's house we walked up the porch steps and went inside. "Hey Austin, hey Ally!" Austin's mom immidiently greeted us as we stepped through the door.

"Hey Mom," Austin said as he put his bag and jacket up on the hanger that hung on the wall. "So what are you kids doing?" Mimi asked as if she wanted to know every detail. "Um, we're just going to work on a new song." I replied before Austin and I headed upstairs.

We spent about a half-an-hour tossing around ideas.. But soon enough we ended up goofing around and having fun. "Remember when we were first writing Don't Look Down?" Austin asked. "Yeah?" I said, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Well, what if we really did make the chorus 'Don't drink the pee in the pool'?"

"Then everyone would think we're just a bunch of mental idiots!"

"But what if they actually loved it and thought it was funny?"

"Then they'd have problems."

Austin took a second to reply. "Come on Ally! As I much as I love you, I have to say that you have no sense of humor!" I rolled my eyes, thinking of a backfire. "I do too have a sense of humor!" This response just made him laugh. "You take everything too seriously, just admit it." He said, somehow keeping his voice calm.

"Well how's this for a sense of humor!?" I said and pushed him with my elbow, and laughed while watching him fall to the ground. "O-ow!" He screetched and I immidiently bent down beside him. "Oh, I'm so sorry Austin, are you okay?" I asked. "I take that back," he groaned. "You have a sense of humor, but you don't if you don't think this is funny!" He then grabbed my arm and pulled me down. He got to his feet and began to laugh his head off.

"You trickster!" I chuckled before standing up. "Someday I'll get you back for this..." Austin gave me a look as if he didn't care. "I'm soooo scared!" He joked, but I just played along. "Yeah, you better be!"

We sat back down at the piano and the room then grew very quiet for the next few minutes. "Do you want to go outside? In the backyard?" Austin asked, breaking the silence. "Sure," I said, thinking that it'd be a good idea to get some fresh air for a while.

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

I paced around the room, worried. Dez was sitting on my bed listening to me go on and on about how Ally and I never really spoke to eachother anymore. "Yeah, I kind of noticed that I rarely hang out with Austin anymore... He says he's always too busy."

My eyes widened, now wondering what was going on. "Really? That's odd. Do you think something's wrong?" Dez shrugged. "Possibly, though lots of people get busy, but never for this long."

I nodded in agreement. "How about you talk to Austin about it, and I'll talk to Ally. We'll probably be able to get them to hang out with us again, like how it used to be." "Okay!" Dez exclaimed. "Now, I have to go home and feed my pet hippo, bye!" He quickly ran out the door.

I was confused, but used to it. Dez didn't have a hippo, but he was always this random and crazy. I sighed and plopped down onto my bed, hoping that everything between me and Ally would be alright.

She was my best friend since kindergarten, and I'd hate to lose her now. She even acted suspicious though, at school I'd see a look in her eyes that said she was hiding something. Obviously it was easy for me to tell, I knew everything about her!

But there was one thing that she wasn't telling me, or anyone else for that matter.

I heard my phone make a beeping noise and I grabbed it, and opened up my email. After I read what had been sent to me, my eyes widened and I dropped my phone in shock.

After coming to realization I picked up my phone again and took a look at the message once more.

Austin Moon doesn't write his own songs, and whoever finds out who the actual songwriter is gets to pick both of their punishments for lying to the entire universe.

I honsetly didn't exactly no how to react. I wasn't even sure if this was true, but if it was then I knew that Austin was going to be in big trouble. People would be at his house by now, trying to get as much information as possible.

I had to warn Dez so he could tell Austin.

Yet I still was in complete shock after finding out that Austin wasn't the one writing his own songs. I didn't have any clue on who would do that for him though, I only knew one person who could write songs-

Ally.

It couldn't be, she would never go behind my back and secretely help her enemy who she completely dispi-

Oh no. Everything was coming together, the reason why Ally was acting so wierd and how she didn't have any time on her hands, and how it was the same with Austin.

I knew that it had to be Ally, but the question was why would she do it? I jumped off my bed and opened up the door, ran down the stairs, and walked out the front enterance of my house.

I had to do something in secret, by myself, and I couldn't let anyone know what I was going to do. This was far too important to be exposed to the public; not even Dez could find out about it.

It was risky too, but I was willing to take the risk, no matter what they do to me. I had to protect Austin and Ally, or all of us could end up getting hurt in the end.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"What's your biggest dream?" Ally asked me with curiousity in her voice. I instantly knew my answer to that question with no doubts. "Playing time square on New Years Eve," I said, in hopes of it coming true someday.

We were both laying on the grass in my backyard; looking for inspiration. "That will happen eventually," Ally answered, knowing that I'll make it that far. "Thanks Alls," I said, glad to have such a supportive songwriter.

"What's your biggest dream?" I repeated the question, this time for her to answer. "I-I really don't know." She said. "I guess I'm just trying to overcome my stage fright, then I'd see what I'd want from there."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well I know for a fact that you will be singing on a stage in front of actual people sometime in the future." Ally smiled. "I know so too, when I'm ready I'll make it happen."

A sudden noise interupted our conversation and we heard many cars driving towards my house and parking beside the driveway. I jumped to my feet and peered over the fence, peeking at the vehicles which stood by my house. "Ally, go hide!" I ordered and watched her run through my back door quickly to find a hiding spot somewhere inside my house.

I too went inside, and opened the door for the unexpected visitors. I hated how people sometimes came to my house to find out information on my personal life, I don't even know how they find out where I live!

This time was unusual though, there was a LOT more people than before. I looked at every single one of them, and could tell how crazy and desperate they were to find out my secrets.

They aren't getting secrets from me this time!

"Hello random strangers I've never met," I said nervously. All of them pushes through the door with cameras, and I started to think of all the horrible possibilities of how this could end.

"So, Austin Moon, we've heard that you've been lying to us." One of them: a tall scrawny man said. They're on to me... Just play it cool. I told myself before replying. "What? No! Why would I lie to any of my fans," I answered, and they could tell I was tensing up.

A smaller teenage girl shoved her way towards me. "Oh please," she said in a snobby way. "We know that you don't write your songs, someone else does!" I felt like I was going to burst. How did they find out? I wondered, getting more frustrated than ever.

"We're going to get it out of you sooner or later, Moon!" The girl sneered again, and I was actually considering punching the lights out of her, though I knew that violence wasn't the answer, especially when it comes to fighting a girl. "No, you'll never hear the end of this because I do write all my songs!" I lied before pushing them back out the door and closing it before they could try to come back in.

I quickly locked the door, then stared out the window until I saw everyone get in their cars and drive away. "You can come out now Ally!" I called. About a minute later I saw her walk down the stairs, she was obviously on edge. "They're gone now," I assured her.

"Good," Ally said, sighing. "Well I probably should get home, it's getting late." She said. I nodded in agreement and grabbed my keys to my car. I drove her to her house and made sure she got in before leaving.

I thought to myself for a moment before driving back. What if we were caught? Something was wrong this time, I somehow knew it by the way the strangers tried to get information out of me. How did they even find out about the secret partnership that Ally and I kept?

* * *

**Alright, I hope that nothing seems rushed here. I did a long time skip, and there will be very little fighting between Austin and Ally now. I'm introducing quite a few new characters, one of them Lacey who will become a good friend of theirs. I know, some things are unsolved and everyone is proabably wonderin. What the heck Trish is going to do. Well you'll have to see in the next chapter!**


	5. Caught & COOKIE

**Hey guys, I had a lot of time on my hands so I decided to get this chapter up sooner than usual! I would like to thank all of you, I've gotten so many new followers for this fanfic, thank you for that! Also I'm going to do this thing where I give a shoutout to the user who left the best review for each chapter. For this chapter I'd like to give the shoutout to Some-Awesome-Angie, thank you for loving it so much and I promise you that it gets REALLY good! (I have everything planned out...)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally nor the original characters, but in some future chapter there may be my OC's. I am not associated with Austin & Ally in any way, and I do not have anything to do with the songs that appear in my fanfic.**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I was scrolling through many sites and blogs, trying to find the source of whoever found out about our partnership. I then came across this blog that had this in big bold letters:

Austin Moon doesn't write his own songs, and whoever finds out who the actual songwriter is gets to pick both of their punishments for lying to the entire universe.

Bingo!

I then dialed the 0 on my phone and held it up to my ear. "Hello," I heard her voice on the other line. "Hey, I found where all our problems are being started," I said. "Go on and you'll see."

I tapped my fingers on the table while waiting for her to get the website up. "Okay, now where do I g- oh nevermind." She said, starting to sound worried. "Yeah, this is bad." I let out a deep sigh. "I know, we can't let anything happen to lead them to finding out the truth," I said.

"Come to Sonic Boom as soon as you can, it's probably best if we talk about this in person." Ally suggested, and I agreed to it. "Okay, see you." I waited for her to respond before hanging up.

"Sup bro," a young blond-haired girl with light blue glasses walked into the kitchen and greeted me. It was my 11 year old sister: Ivy. Ivy was not your average little child, not at all, she was tricky. Once she spent all night setting up a prank to get me and my parents trapped in a cage.

Lets just say that that was one of the worst nights of my life...

"Nothing much," I replied. "And by nothing much I mean that the paparazzi are after me and Ally and we're supposably going to have a 'punishment' picked by the crazy fan who may or may not end up finding out that Ally is really the one who writes all my songs. So basically, I'm doomed."

Ivy looked at me as if I had lost my head. "Okay, so you need help. Let me help you and I won't tell Mom and Dad about the incident last night." I froze. How did she know what I was doing last night? "Wha-what incident?" I asked nervously.

Ivy just laughed. "Oh, you know, when you were throwing a basketball around and knocked down the family portrait from the wall." She had her MyTAB and pulled up a video. "I may have sort of recorded it. I have proof!"

I pounded my hand against my forehead in a facepalm. How could I not notice her there? "Alright fine, and you can start by going to Dez's house and making sure that there are no random crazy fans there. He's proabably scared to death and has no clue what's going on!" I ordered and she nodded.

"Thank you, this should be a piece of cake!" I watched as she left before rushing to the window and waiting until she was out of sight. I opened the door and hurried to my car, not wanting any fan to jump out of nowhere and question me.

I luckily got out of there saftely and to Sonic Boom with no trouble. I found Ally in the practice room and we both sat down to talk.

"Okay, there needs to be some way to stop this without anyone getting hurt." Ally said. "Yeah. Ooh! How about if I get someone who will be willing to pretend to be my songwriter so that he or she will be the one getting punished and not you," I suggested.

"Austin," Ally said, thinking my plan was ridiculous. "You'd still be punished, and many things could go wrong with that. Plus, who would sacrifice themselves just to cover up for us?"

I nodded. "Okay, you're right. Man, this is harder than I thought!" Ally put her song book down and looked up at me. "Well have Ivy help, she is good at giving advice."

"Ally, she's 11. Plus she is already helping me with something else; she's making sure that Dez's house doesn't get overloaded by paparazzi." I explained.

"Austin," Ally began talking. "You need her more than you think. More than you need me to write your songs." The door suddenly bursted open, and Ally and I instantly looked towards it to see a familiar face standing right there with a big smile.

It was Lacey.

"Oh my god, Ally is your songwriter, isn't she!?" She gasped, but seemed really excited. Ally and I just sat there in shock, not knowing what to think or what to do, but Lacey kept speaking.

"But I thought you two hated eachother, right?" Ally opened her mouth to reply. "Yeah, well we used to... It's a long story." She said, but Lacey begged us to spill. So we explained the entire thing to her.

Afterwards she was somewhat freaking out... Okay, she was going insane. Ally stood up and walked around while begining to speak.

"You just can't tell any-"

"Oh my, don't you see how big this is! You two keeping this huge secret..."

"Yeah, but you must keep it to yourse-"

"You know what would happen if people found out about this? It'll be all everyone would talk about for days and days and da-"

I put my hand over her mouth so that she'd actually listen to what we needed to tell her. "And that's why you can't tell ANYONE under any circumstances, understand?" I asked and she nodded.

"Good," I said. Lacey then looked at us as if she wanted something. Ally and I exchanged glances before Ally asked, "What do you want from us?" Lacey took a second before replying. "Let me be part of your little secret team."

* * *

**Dez's POV:**

I couldn't take it, they were everywhere! I was crawled up in a corner, rocking back in forth and whispering "What's going on!? What's going on!? What's going on!?"

Soon enough before I knew it they somehow broke inside my house and barged into my room. I honestly had no clue why there were so many people here with cameras, but it kind of got to my nerves.

"Don't take me!" I yelled. "Take my dog, he's the one who did it!" I pointed to a tiny little yorkie dog who was barking loudly. The strangrs all seemed confused, and I shrugged it off. It was worth a try, but obviously it wasn't a bad guy who they were after.

"What do you know about Austin? We need all the details!" One of them with a microphone said. "Well I know that he is afraid of umbrellas, his middle name is Monica, and he only wears boxers with trucks on them," I said.

"Not those kind of details!" The reporter rolled his eyes. "And his middle name is really Monica?" I nodded. "Oh yeah... And I don't think I was supposed to say that in front of a camera."

Everyone just laughed, but I still had no clue what was happening. "Move you idiotic bozos!" I heard a high-pitch voice yell and saw Ivy shove her way through the crowd.

Thank goodness!

"Alright, ya'll better leave or there is going to be some serious butt-kicking here!" She ordered, but a muscular guy refused to. "Awww how cute, the little girl thinks she can kick butt!" He laughed.

"Things just got personal!" Ivy said with a confident look on her face. She popped her knuckles before grabbing on to the guy's arm and flipping him over her shoulder. He landed hard on the ground in pain.

Ivy just laughed like there was no tomorrow before turning to the others. "Now leave or you'll be on the floor next to him!" She ordered, and they all quickly rushed to leave the house.

I slowly stood up. "Er-uh th-thank you Ivy," I said, not sure whether to be embarrassed or not that an 11 year old girl could handle the situation and I, a 17 year old guy couldn't.

"No problem," she said. "Austin sent me over to help." I still didn't know what everyone was talking about! "Why were they even here?" I asked, confused. "It's just stuff about Austin, they just want information." Ivy explained.

"Oh... The paparazzi, I get it." I said. "Yeah... Oh! Austin also said that you have to take me to lunch, I'm starving!" Ivy exclaimed. "Okay, lets go." I agreed, although I knew something was suspicious. "And that proves how dumb he is..." I heard Ivy whisper to herself.

"What?" I asked before opening the door. "Oh..." Ivy trailed off. "Nothing! Lets go!" We walked out the door and got into the car then drove off.

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

I went back to my email messages and clicked on the link that led me to the blog. I had the username for the horrible person who posted the terrible secret that my best friend and her partner kept.

I was planning to track down the person, but I couldn't quite put my finger on how to do so.

That's when the memory struck me:

_"Dez, what do you want to show me now?" I asked while struggling to climb through the redhead's window. It was late at night but he sent me a text, wanting me to see something._

_"It's a username tracker," Dez explained while sitting on a chair with a fancy machine that rested on his lap. "You just type in the online username and website URL on the screen and press enter. It'll then show you directions to where the person with that username is logged in at."_

_"Dez, that's actually one of the smartest ideas you've ever had!" I exclaimed. Normally Dez didn't come up with the greatest things ever. "But couldn't it be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands?" I asked, knowing how the internet was a hazardous place._

_"Yeah, but didn't worry, I'm keeping this safe!" Dez said solemnly. "I can finally meet with my CreatureQuest buddies..." I smiled, thinking about what I could do with this. The possibilities are endless... This could be a lot of fun!_

I never did use the tracker though, no matter how tempting it was. Now was the perfect time to put it to good use.

I hurried over to Dez's house as fast as I could, hoping for him not to be there. If I told him what I was doing he'd want to come with, I couldn't risk the chance. Once I arrived neither his nor his parents' cars were in the driveway.

"Good," I said to myself before getting a ladder out of their shed and attatching it to Dez's window. I climbed up it, being careful not to fall. When I made it to the top I opened the window right up.

He's got to learn to lock it, or someday an intruder is going to climb through it and scare him out of his witts at night!

I saw the machine out of the corner of my eye and got my hands on it before climbing back down the ladder. It was tough, but somehow I managed to do it without breaking a single bone in my body.

After I had put the ladder back I typed in the username of the mysterious blogger and it loaded to a screen that had a red dot right where the user was.

Yay! This is easy!

I followed the path that the Tracker had told me to, and I ended up at a large high-tech building with a large sign on top of the roof. The sign read 'COOKIE' which was an acronym for 'Cool Outcasts Of Keeping Information Exposed'

I thought that this was probably the most stupid thing to call themselves, and it's obvious that they came up with the acronym before the actual name. Losers.

Anyway everyone knows about these guys, and that explains how the secret had been revealed! The COOKIE agency were snaeaky; they could get ANY information out of anyone in no time! They send out spies to watch the lives of celebrities in secret, it's sick and twisted!

I mean, they're not even cool for the things the do! Yet it's in their name, they should just get out of people's personal lives and get their own lives for once.

I walked up to the door which was guarded by the tallest man I have ever seen. "Excuse me sir," I said. "Do you know where ThunderCookie007 is? I need to speak with him."

The guard checked his fancy high-tech tablet and then replied, "Yes. ThunderCookie is in room 201, do you have a scheduled appointment with him?" The guard asked.

"Er-no.." I admitted. "Is there anyway I can just talk to him REAL quick? Please please please please please!?"

"Okay okay, just keep it down!" The man said, staying calm. "This stays our secret though, I don't want to get fired." I laughed. "Trust me, you get used to it!"

He let me through and I walked down a long hallway looking for room 201. "198, 199, 200," I began to read the numbers until I found the correct one. "201!" Without knocking I just opened the door and invited myself in.

"Listen you freakin idotic piece of dung!" I yelled as I walked up to him. He was a nerdy looking guy with black glasses and short brown hair. "Please don't hurt me!" He said whimpily.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't!" I snarled and tried not to laugh while watching him scrunch up on his chair behind the desk.

This is serious, Trish. I told myself. You can joke around later!

ThunderCookie was panting really hard, man what a scaredy cat! "Because... I-uh, I have a disease! It's a terrible disease and I ca-" he cut himself off with pretend coughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, I know that it was you who posted that secret about Austin and his songwriting. You are ThunderCookie007!" His eyes glistened in shock. "How did you find me?" He asked, suddenly taking an interest in me.

"I tracked you down on this machine thingy that my boyfriend made, he's REALLY good with technology!" I answered and held the Tracker close just in case if something happens...

"Brilliant!" He shouted. "We could really use someone like you on the team. How would you like to be a Cookie!?" He asked loudly. "Er-uh.. I kind of don't want to be the one to get into the personal lives of people who have lives!" I said.

"Oh come on, I can totally see it." He stood up on his chair and made a rainbow shape in the air with his fingers. "MidnightCookie!"

I gave ThunderCookie a wierd look. "Seriously? MidnightCookie?" I sighed. "Look, like I said, I don't want to do this! Plus Austin is one of my friends and I can't do this to him! I also am not a very good worker, I get fired a lot!"

"Wait, you know Austin? Now we can definently use you! Oh and we would never fire you MidnightCookie," he said in an evil-like voice.

"Oh-all right, as long as I'm getting paid for this!" I said, holding out my hand for him to shake it. "Of course," he said and reached his hand out for mine.

* * *

**And that's it! I know, Trish is going to the dark side! *gasps* And as you can see I made it so that Austin has a little sister, she is a majorly main character as well! Please copy and paste your favorite part of the story so far in your review. Thanks :)**


End file.
